Plumbing includes all of the piping and fixtures that provide water for drinking, cooking, bathing, laundry, and watering, as well as a means of disposing of wastewater. As a result of age and wear, plumbing failures routinely occur resulting in water leaks. Left unchecked, plumbing water leaks can cause flooding and significant structural damage. Moreover, water leaks in the plumbing of a building construction when the building construction is left unoccupied for extended periods of time can lead to substantial flooding and often catastrophic structural damage. Irrigation plumbing water leaks left unattended can compromise soil stability, kill low water use plantings, and produce pooled water that could leak into adjacent building construction.
There is no known way to produce leak-proof plumbing. As a result, those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that the incidence of water leaks and plumbing is, and will continue to remain, a persistent and ongoing problem. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a cost-effective and practicable way to monitor plumbing for leaks and anomalous flow conditions and to provide useful notifications of potential leaking for preventative redress.